The Smuggler's Gamble
by hidden-maia
Summary: This fic takes place just a few months before Vector Prime of the NJO. While chasing after a smuggler, Kyp Durron and his Avengers may have gotten themselves into more trouble than they expected.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned any part of Star Wars, I would have made sure Kyp Durron got more time in the spotlight than the NJO –and all the other people for that matter- people gave him. But since I don't, he didn't. I am not making any money out off of this either…sigh

**Author's Note:** To prevent confusion, this fic is not taking place during two different timelines. Most of the time, I will alternate points of view every other chapter, meaning my prologue will be from my OC's point of view, the next chapter will be from Kyp's point of view and so on. Updates will most probably not be in any regular sort of time schedule, as I only have the first two and a half chapters written, and they're piling the school work on, but a chapter will be posted as soon as it's written. And a word on the Avengers –everyone except Kyp and Miko are mine, and the smugglers of the Triple Entente are mine also.

**Dramatis Personae**

Ace- smuggler with the Triple Entente (human male)

Adan Phelm – smuggler with the Triple Entente (human male)

Brash- in charge of fear tactics for the Triple Entente (human male)

Danch Reed – Avenger 5 (human male)

Dot- second in command of the Triple Entente (human male)

Dree Kalah – Avenger 8 (human female)

Fleet – Master thief for the Triple Entente (human male)

Hacker – servicing technician for the Triple Entente

Hal Bylta – Avenger 10 (human male)

Inada Ars – Military Intelligence Agent (human female)

Koenig Rul – Avenger 6 (human male)

Len Ard – Avenger 4

Kyp Durron – Jedi Master; Avenger Lead (human male)

Meri Shan – Military Intelligence Agent (human female)

Miko Reglia – Jedi Knight, apprenticed to Kyp Durron (human male)

Ramos Anteby – Avenger 3 (human male)

Streak – smuggler with the Triple Entente (human male)

Spota Naxos – Avenger 9 (human female)

Techno – expert hacker and forger with the Triple Entente (human male)

Tchila Orev – Avenger 11 (human female)

Theta Phi – Triple Entente High Command

Thoren Brex – Avenger 12 (human male)

Vren Hoen- Avenger 7 (human male)

**Chapter One**

"Give me your credits now! Give me everything you've got!"

The man's voice was harsh, and had the quality of steal being scraped against steal. You immediately knew that this man wouldn't take no for an answer, and would most likely use his blaster on you if that was the answer you gave him.

The man had backed Adan Phelm up against a wall. His big hands encircled Adan's neck, and his blaster was shoved up against Adan's head, but that wasn't what was choking him. It was the smell of his captor's breath (which smelled like bantha fodder) that was chocking him, and Adan wished the man hadn't brought his scarred and weathered face so close up against his, if only so he didn't have to smell him.

Normally, Adan never carried anything valuable around with him as a precaution against such a situation, and kept his valuables locked in a safe in his apartment. Now, however, he wished he was carrying something of value if only to extricate himself from this situation. It took Adan a moment or two to realize he was scared, but when he did, he tried to hide it. It occurred to him that this man could more than likely smell fear, and probably fed off it.

"I don't have anything of value with me. Do I look like such a rich guy that I can afford to keep valuables with me? All I have are a few credits and my com link."

Even though he was telling the truth, Adan didn't think the man believed him. The sound of bottles and eggs smashing could be heard as the bag of food he had been holding dropped suddenly.

"You lie. What was in that bag you were holding?"

His heart beating fast, Adan wanted to lie, to tell the man that he really did have valuables with him, and that they were in the bag he just dropped. But he shook the idea off, and readied himself for the blow to his head that was sure to follow his truthful answer.

"It's just food. I ran out of food in my apartment. I was just coming back from the store where I got some more."

At the mention of food, a hungry light gleamed in the man's dark eyes, and a glimmer of hope shined for Adan, even as his heart was beating faster than a bird's wings. Maybe the man was just hungry. Maybe he could trade food for his life.

"Do you want it? You could have it if you do. I really don't need it. I can always go back to the store after you let me go."

It would be a terrible inconvenience for Adan to go back, but he would suffer it if it meant escaping with his head still attached to his shoulders.

Silent as a ghost, and scurrying towards it like an ant, the man's crony grabbed the bag and clutched it like a child does his security blanket, as if afraid Adan would change his mind, though weary of the bottom soaked with beer and dripping eggs. Then there was an uncomfortable silence which Adan's captor let grow for a few moments, until he spoke again.

"Who said anything about letting you go? We will take your pitiful offering, but you still have something of value to us."

Now Adan was confused. He had told the man at least twice that he had nothing of value on him, and the man had seen it for himself. Unless he knew about Adan's secret stash of credits which was impossible as Adan was the only person who knew where they were.

"Man labor if far more valuable than jewels or credits. With an extra man on our side, we can get more than ever before."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you, or even come with you?"

This was Adan's last, pitiful attempt at bravery, though he knew he would eventually wind up doing whatever his captor asked of him, and much more. His heart skipped several beats as the man removed the blaster from his head, and shoved into his chest.

"This."

And that was the last thing Adan heard before his world slipped into darkness.


End file.
